Destiny
by Ayano Yanagita
Summary: Perasaan yang salah tumbuh didalam hati masing-masing dari mereka. Tidak ada yang mau mundur ataupun menghapus perasaan itu. Namun.. Sampai manakah mereka bisa bertahan? Akankah semua berakhir disini atau terus berlanjut? Bad Summary. Mind to RnR minna?


Destiny

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadoshi sensei

Pairing : Akashi S x Kuroko T

Genre : Family, Drama, Hurt/Comfort & Romance

Written by : Ayano Yanagita

Chapter 0 : Prologue

.

.

.

_**Saat kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak memiliki apapun. Sama seperti dirimu..**_

_**Apa yang akan kau lakukan?**_

_"Kalau begitu aku adalah Nii-chan mu Tetsuya!"_

_"Be-benarkah?! Yatta. Akhirnya aku punya seorang Nii-chan!"_

_"Hn. Berarti sekarang namamu adalah Akashi Tetsuya"_

_"Un!"_

_**Kami terus bersama. Tidak terpisahkan.**_

_**Kami tidak membutuhkan orang lain**_

_**Karena... kami saling memiliki satu sama lain.**_

"_Tetsuya. Kalau kau disuruh untuk memilih antara teman-temanmu atau aku. Yang mana yang akan kau pilih?"_

"_Umm.. Kalau tidak mempunyai teman tapi bisa selamanya bersama dengan Nii-chan! Aku pilih Nii-chan!"_

"_Kau yakin?"_

"_Un! Karena aku tidak membutuhkan orang lain selama aku mempunyai Nii-chan!"_

_**Sampai suatu hari... Kami dipaksakan untuk ikut dengan orang lain.**_

_**Dipaksa untuk membuka diri kami dengan orang luar.**_

"_Kalian akan ikut dengan kami Akashi-san"_

"_Nii-chan! Aku akan ikut kalau Nii-chan ikut!"_

"_Hahaha. Tentu saja Tetchan! Kalian berdua akan ikut dengan kami"_

"_Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku ikut"_

"_..."_

_**Entah apa aku egois atau apa...**_

_**Aku memilih untuk ikut dengan mereka, namun jauh di dalam hatiku muncul suatu kemauan untuk memiliki adikku hanya untuk diriku sendiri.**_

"_Aku hanya ingin satu kamar dengan Tetsuya."_

"_Ta-tapi Sei-chan. Kau kan punya kamarmu sen_"_

"_Tetsuya tidak keberatan berbagi kamar dengan Nii-chan!"_

"_Ba-baiklah kalau kalian menginginkan hal itu. Ja-jaa.. Oyasuminasai nee"_

"_Ha'i Kaachan! Touchan!"_

"_Hn. Oyasumi"_

_**Perasaan ini semakin besar. Aku tidak bisa mengontrolnya lagi.**_

_**Setiap hari aku selalu melakukan hal-hal yang tidak aku inginkan.**_

_PRANGG!_

"_Seijuro! Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau membuat Tetsuya berdarah!"_

"_Aku tidak suka saat kau mencoba mengakrabkan Tetsuya dengan anak itu! Tetsuya itu adikku! Ia milikku!"_

"_Sei! Sadarlah. Tetsuya juga punya dunia sendiri. Ia tidak hanya memiliki dirimu!"_

"_Perintahku absolute! Aku tidak suka dan tidak mau Tetsuya memiliki orang lain selain diriku sendiri!"_

_BRAKK!_

"_Seijuro..."_

_**Aku terus menyakiti orang-orang terdekatku. Sengaja atau pun tidak.**_

_**Hari demi hari berlalu, aku menyadari ketika adikku mulai menjauhiku namun, aku tidak mempeributkan hal itu. Kenapa? Karena semua sudah sesuai prediksiku sampai akhirnya hari itu datang.**_

_Tok, tok, tok_

"_Nii-chan.. Aku akan melanjutkan Sekolahku di Seirin Junior High School. Tepatnya di Kyoto"_

"_..."_

"_A-aku harap ketika aku kembali Nii-chan sudah berubah"_

"_..."_

"_Nii-chan? Aku tau Nii-chan didalam. Kumohon... Apakah Nii-chan tidak ingin mengantarku?"_

"_Pergilah Tetsuya. Aku banyak pekerjaan rumah"_

"_..."_

"_Baiklah. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi Seijuro-nii. Aku menyayangimu"_

"_..."_

_**Hari berganti minggu. Minggu berganti bulan. Dan bulan berganti tahun.**_

_**Perasaan itu perlahan mulai menghilang**_

_**Lenyap dimakan oleh waktu.**_

_**Hidupku berjalan seperti biasa. Bahkan Okaa-sama sudah tidak terlalu mengawasiku lagi.**_

_**Kupikir ia tidak akan kembali kedalam kehidupanku namun ternyata prediksiku salah.**_

_TING TONG!_

"_Sei-chan. Bisa bukakan pintu? Kaasan sedang memasak disini"_

"_Hn. Baiklah"_

_TING TONG_

"_Ya.. Sebentar"_

_Ceklek_

"_Tadaima... Nii-san"_

"_Te-tetsuya? Ke-kenap_"_

"_Ara-ara~ kau datang lebih cepat nee Tetchan"_

"_Ha'i! Aku sudah memutuskan untuk bersekolah di Tokyo. Di SMA yang sama dengan Nii-chan"_

"_..."_

"_Benarkah baguslah? Maa.. Dimana Tousanmu?"_

"_Tousan sedang ada urusan. Ia akan kembali nanti malam katanya"_

"_..."_

"_Baiklah kalau begitu. Nee Sei-chan. Cepat bawakan barang-barang Tetsuya dan setelah itu kalian turun dan makan"_

"_..."_

"_Ni-Niichan?"_

"_Hn. Wakatta. Kemarikan tasmu Tetsuya"_

_**Perasaan itu datang lagi.**_

_**Perasaan yang sudah berusaha aku lenyapkan.**_

_**Perasaan yang membucah dihatiku yang membuatku gila hanya karena memikirkan jalan keluarnya**_

_**Ketika perasaan itu hilang. Ia kembali dan dengan mudahnya ia mengembalikannya, melempar paksa perasaan itu kepadaku**_

_**Sungguh.. Kau kejam Tetsuya...**_

"_Te-tetsuya! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"_

"_Aku takut petir Nii-chan. Biarkan aku tidur disini malam ini"_

"_Tch. Kau sudah besar Tetsuya. Kembali ke kamarmu!"_

"_Apa Nii-chan membenciku?"_

"_..."_

"_Kau sama sekali tidak membalas pesanku selama 3 tahun ini"_

"_Itu karena aku sibuk"_

"_Sesibuk itukah dirimu sampai melupakanku?"_

"_..."_

"_Baiklah. Aku tau Nii-chan ingin sendiri. Sumimasen aku akan kem_"_

"_Nii_"_

_CUP!_

"_?!"_

"_..."_

"_Jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi Tetsuya. Atau aku benar-benar akan melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini"_

"_Eh? Ba-baiklah..."_

_**Setelah kejadian itu.. Aku baru menyadarinya.**_

_**Apa maksud dari perasaan ini**_

_**Mengapa aku selama ini berusaha membuangnya**_

_**Kenapa aku merasa aneh setiap berada didekatnya.**_

_**Jawabannya sangat sederhana**_

_**Namun aku membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mendapatkan jawabannya**_

_**Setelah semuanya jelas. Aku terdiam**_

_**Membeku didalam dunia dan pikiranku sendiri**_

_**Sudah terlambat untuk mundur.**_

_**Apa ini yang disebut dengan takdir?**_

_**Betapa bodohnya aku dulu sehingga mengangkatnya sebagai adikku. **_

_**Menganggapnya sebagai satu-satunya keluargaku yang harus ku lindungi, ku jaga dan ku sayangi**_

_**Takdir itu kejam**_

_**Ya! Aku menyadarinya!**_

_**Hal bodoh itu membuatku bertemu dengannya.**_

_**Mempermainkanku dan menciptakan sebuah permainan tak kasat mata dan menarikku untuk masuk kedalamnya **_

_**Permainan itu hanya memiliki 2 pilihan mencintai atau meninggalkan?**_

_**Membuatku buta atas tujuan awalku**_

_**Membuatku melupakan semua janji dan sumpah yang pernah ku ucapkan baik padanya atau pun diriku sendiri**_

_**Membuatku menderita atasnya dan juga kebodohanku**_

_**Jawaban itu jelas..**_

_**Jawaban itu benar..**_

_**Ya! Semua itu benar dan tak dapat ku pungkiri...**_

_**Aku sudah jatuh cinta kepada adikku sendiri!**_

_**Dan aku tidak mampu melenyapkan perasaan itu.**_

_**-**_**End of Prologue-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini... Apa toh?! /plakk

Lah, Aya bikin penpik baru lagi (yang lama aja belum di update Ya!)

O-oke dah. Makasih buat reader yang udah mau baca sampe sejauh ini. Dan Aya sadar ni fanfic seems hancur banget ya? :''''))) /emotnak!

Jaa! Sampai jumpa di chapie depan! –kissu-


End file.
